


Let's Skip the Puppy Ear Accessories

by MCalhen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Biting, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Leashes, Petplay, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCalhen/pseuds/MCalhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla likes to try out what she reads in books, and Jude is all to willing to go along with her suggestions. Well, most of her suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Skip the Puppy Ear Accessories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



> I ship Jude with nearly everyone, I swear. Ultimately, I like Milla/Jude/Alvin the most, but...it's nice to give Milla and Jude some time together, just the two of them! The title is kind of silly, but it makes me smile. 
> 
> I might add that Jude is about 19-20 in this story, maybe even older. I prefer writing him older than he is in the games.

“Now, Jude, I know you said it was all right, but are you sure?”

Jude swallowed, a thick pulse against the too-tight collar Milla slipped around his neck. He pointed at it with urgent stabs.

“Oh, Jude! I’m sorry.” She hastily undid the strap.

He took in a deep breath and eased back, tilting his gaze up at her. “Thanks. I think the rule is you need to be able to slip two fingers in or it’s too tight.”

“Oh, right! I remember reading that, now. Sorry, Jude. Then you still want me to do it?”

“Well, yeah.” This had been _her_ idea, but he had been intrigued by her proposal and wanted nothing more than to try these new intimate acts with her. 

She finished clasping the collar, much looser this time, her fingers testing the band against his neck. “Is that better?”

He nodded.

Milla smiled. “Good. Now, are you sure you want to do this with me?”

“Only if you stop looking so eager,” he teased.

“Can I ask you to wear one more thing?” Her eyes were bright and wide, and for a minute, Jude was reminded of Muzét and her off-handed comments about “playthings”. Maybe the sisters were more alike than they knew. 

“What is it?” asked Jude.

Milla shifted her legs out from under her, and balancing her weight on one hand, reached into a chest where Jude kept a lot of the accessories they had collected over the past few years. After rummaging a few minutes, she pulled out something. Jude couldn’t see it until she had sat back down and had one in each hand.

She held out two clip-on puppy ears.

“No, thanks.”

Milla set them on her lap and looked beyond him, a puzzled expression on her face. “The book I read said that sometimes when humans are put in collars and pulled around on leashes, they like to wear animal accessories.”

“Yes, but a book doesn’t speak for all of us,” said Jude, taking the puppy ears into his hands. He dropped them back in the trunk. 

Milla hooked a finger through his collar and gave it a few gentle tugs to persuade him closer. Their eyes met, and he felt the tips of his ears redden. Her lips brushed against his and began to trace along his jaw, down his neck, passing over the collar until they reached just above his right clavicle. His breath hitched. As she began to suck the skin there, he pressed further into her, chest to chest. 

“That’s good, Jude,” she whispered in his ear when she had finished, lips pulling away from the bright red skin. 

What was good? Did she like him pushing his body against hers? Was it because he had held still while she left bruises he would have to cover up in the morning?

He did not notice she had taken up the leash until she was clipping it around the loop on his collar. As she smoothed out all the kinks in the braided thread, her eyes gazed steadily into his. She smiled, a gesture as warm as standing in the sunlight. He felt his body relax. Even in his position—in all his vulnerability—he could trust her not to abuse her power over him. She was the Lord of Spirits. 

And for that night, she was lord over him.

The thought of submitting to such control—no, to _her_ control—aroused him. They had taken precautions and eased into adding new elements to their foreplay. The leash and collar were new, accessories Milla had purchased only after obtaining Jude’s permission. (He had been too embarrassed to go to the store, but she hadn’t. She measured his neck and selected them herself. But that was okay for Jude. That meant that she had chosen them specifically for him.)

She wound the leash around her hand, gripping part of it in her palm. When she stood, Jude remained, kneeling, on the woven carpet. 

Fondly, she said, “You may stand, Jude.”

He obeyed. In a few years, he had grown much, much taller, but even when she was a few inches shorter, he still felt as if he were looking up at her rather than down. Maybe it was his admiration or the way she presented herself.

She gave his leash a light tug. Jude stepped forward. Her free fingers curled into his hair and took hold near the roots, grabbing dark tufts and yanking them before she pulled him closer and set her teeth on his bottom lip.

He moaned and gasped, but he did not jerk away. The nibbling tickled more than it hurt. He ground his hips closer to her, his erection pressing against his briefs and her skirt. Kisses and bites persuaded him to pin her closer to the wall, and she dropped his leash as her legs intertwined around his. 

“Milla,” he whispered.

She moved her teeth down his neck, pinching the skin and making his back arch. When she lowered her legs to the rug, Jude felt a tug around him—not at the leash, but around his legs and torso, pulling him away from her.

His feet left the ground. 

“M-Milla?” He waved his feet around, remembering the time they first met. But that had been a sphere of water. This was wind. 

Milla grasped at his leash, leaving enough slack between them that it would not hurt his neck.

The power of Sylph pulled his briefs down and over his ankles, leaving him naked. He let out an astounded laugh, and she grinned as she roped him in, hand over hand, as if reeling in a prized catch. Their lips met, and the gust lifted her into the air, undressing her. He noticed as they pulled away that the wind had also managed to drape their clothes over the back of the chair.

Milla used the leash to guide him toward the bed. As she lowered onto it, he didn’t need to ask her what she wanted or wait for an order. He lowered to his knees on the carpet. She released his lead. He kissed the inside of her thighs, pleased to hear her small gasps of delight.

After practice, he had learned how to use his tongue inside her, to flick it in ways that made her press further into the source of pleasure. Her thighs grew warm and he could feel the heat at his ears. Her fingers curled into his hair, nails grazing his scalp. This sensation made him pause and let out a deep moan. Her grasp on his head tightened, persuading him to continue. His lips were wet with her as she let out a soft cry. Her hips bucked a few last times before she settled against the mattress.

She gave him room as he eased onto the bed. As he entered her, he could feel her still contracting from her recent orgasm. He preferred this—it pulled him in deeper during their lovemaking. Her legs hooked behind him. It prevented him from moving much, but he understood why when he was flipped onto his back on the mattress, Milla straddling him. She swayed against him as he lifted his hips toward her. Her lengthy hair tickled his stomach as she leaned in toward him. 

As he spent inside her, her fingers raked his bare chest, not unpleasantly. Her thighs clamped at his hips, and he remained inside her as she finished her last orgasm. Then she slumped and fell in beside him, where the crook of his arm was waiting to embrace her.

He stared at the ceiling, listening to and feeling her breathing as it began to settle into a steadier rhythm.


End file.
